


Good to Be Alive

by clgfanfic



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life and death can lead to sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to Be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Mating Rituals #4 under the pen name Diamond.

I watched Jim from the backseat of the sedan as he climbed into the speeding truck through the driver's side window.  I held my breath while he took control of the vehicle and checked the detonator.  He looked out the window, yelling, "It's armed!  Get out of here!"

"Not without you!" I called back through my open window.

"Simon, get him out of here!"

The words squeezed my stomach into a hard knot.  "Jim!" I cried, the word ripped out of my throat.

And Jim's reply, a barked "Do it!" cut through me like a sharp sword.

Simon braked the car to a sudden stop, him and me both watching the truck rumble on down the road.  "Damn it!" he cried, anger and fear quaking through his voice with equal ferocity.

We both knew Jim was going to get himself killed this time.

Another car swerved around us, its horn blaring.  Simon pressed on the accelerator, having made his own decision about the situation.  He gunned the sedan, sending us soaring down the freeway, trying to catch up with the racing truck.

A few moments later we topped a small rise.  Simon slowed and we watched Jim angle the truck and its deadly cargo toward a marina boat ramp.  Hope exploded in my chest like a grenade.  It might work, _if_ Jim could get the truck far enough into the water before the bomb exploded.  The water might stop the release of the deadly biotoxin.  If it didn't, Jim and everyone else in the vicinity would be dead, including Simon and me.

Simon floored the sedan again, his attention focused on the lumbering vehicle as it hit the water and continued forward, rapidly disappearing below the surface.

But where was Jim?

Simon swung off the road and slid the sedan to a stop on the dirt shoulder.  I looked around frantically for any sign of Jim.  If he was underwater when the blast hit…

I opened his mouth, but my frantic cry was consumed in the water-muffled blast that shook the ground and sent tall geysers of spray erupting from the lake surface.  People on the nearby pier screamed, scrambling for cover.  Frozen to the spot, Simon and I watched a billowy white vapor curl up into the air.  If that cloud also carried the biotoxin, we'd both be dead in less than a minute.

My heart pounding, I climbed out of the car and moved closer to the shoreline.  Then I saw him.

Jim was lying on his back on a grassy hill.  I started to go to him, but a hand reached out, grabbing my arm.  I jerked free, thinking it was Simon.

"What's going on?" a young woman asked, her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Guess that load of beer blew up when the driver lost control and crashed into the lake," I lied easily.

The girl looked from me to the still roiling water and back again.  "Should I call for help?"

"See that man up there," I said, nodding up at Simon.  "He's a police captain."

The girl looked up at Simon, then ran off crying, "Mark!"

I looked back to Jim, finding him sitting up, staring out at the truck.  I hurried down to join him.

He looked over his shoulder.  "I thought I told Simon to get you out of here," he growled as he climbed slowly to his feet, then ran his hands over his wet hair.

"We thought you might need a ride," I said, my voice shaking.

Jim shook his head.  "Come on, let's get out of here."

We walked up to where Simon was on the radio.  Two motorcycle cops and a patrol car were already parked behind the sedan, the officers trying to keep the bystanders from getting a closer look.

"Jim!" Simon called.

"Later," Jim said, walking right past the captain.

"Jim!"

I followed him to one of the motorcycles and watched him climb on.  He kicked the machine to life.  "Get on, Chief!"

I climbed on behind him and scooted up, my stiff cock poking his butt.  I sucked in a soft hiss and ground my teeth together.  I understood the reaction; facing death like we just had made a lot of guys hard.  But it was damned embarrassing!

"Grab on," Jim said, revving the engine. 

He floored the big bike, kicking up a cloud of dust as he swung around and headed back for the highway.  Scooting closer, I molded my legs to his, my hands gripping his sides a little tighter.

Jim let out a loud whoop.  "Let's get the hell out of here!"

I grinned and nodded.  "Sounds good!"

He gunned the engine again, opening the motorcycle up, roaring down the road.

We rode in silence for several minutes.  My hard-on continuing to tease Jim's backside, making it difficult to concentrate.  My hands began to stray, rubbing over his ribs and finally splaying against his flat abdomen.

"Goose her, Jim!" I yelled into the wind, arching tightly against his back, my head thrown back, my eyes closed in the sheer enjoyment of being alive and randy.

I head Jim laugh and I knew he was feeling the same thing.  Then I felt him tremble slightly, and he urged more speed out of the big motorcycle.  It was like we were flying.

I heard Jim groan, "Yeah, that's it," and realized that I'd been grinding my still-hard erection against his butt.  My hands began to move, rubbing slightly higher and lower over Jim's belly.  I felt the heat building where our legs were pressed together.

Jim signaled and changed lanes, then jumped slightly when my hands moved further up, gripping his chest tightly, my fingers pressing against his already hard nipples.  He hooted with excitement, then laughed.

"What?" I called.

"We're alive, Chief!  We're alive!"

I grinned.  I knew exactly what he meant.  "We sure are!" I called back, pressing my chest tightly against his back.

By the time we reached the loft it was nearly dark.  Simon called just after we finished our showers, updating Jim on the activity going on at the lake and letting us know we didn't need to worry about anything more.  We were off until Monday, a four-day weekend!

"So, ready to go get something to eat?" Jim asked.

"Sure, where?"

"Thai?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."  Jim then added playfully, "Then we'll just see what else pops up."

          I shook my head.  Sometimes you just have to let Jim be Jim and enjoy the ride. And let me tell you, it can be a wild one!

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

After dinner and a couple beers each, Jim suggested that we head back to the loft, then walk down to Malloy's, a local watering hole.  I nodded my agreement.  It was a nice place, and if we really tied one on we could still stagger back to the loft.

Jim parked the truck and we walked up to the stairs, debating the pros and cons of a new bi-weekly departmental meeting Simon had recently instituted.

Jim lead the way into the dark loft, and I shut the door behind us.  I knew his senses, on high alert, must have told him that the apartment was empty of any danger. Then he stopped and abruptly turned at the bottom of the stairs, and I, two steps behind him, promptly collided with him.

"Sorry," I said, trying to take a step back, but Jim's hands immediately wrapped around my waist, making that impossible.

"Oh no you don't," he growled seductively.  "You're not getting away that easily."

"Jim–"

"Shh."

"But I thought you–?"

Jim's arms tightened, pulling me closer, his lips cutting off what I was going to say.  The kiss was so hard, so intense that my tongue surrendered without so much as a perfunctory duel.  Jim seemed to revel in the small victory, kissing me more deeply, more passionately, until he felt my knees begin to wobble.  He let me surface for air.  I trembled with only half-contained excitement.  When he gets into that kind of mood the sex is always really good.

Jim pressed his fingers against my chest and I fell back against the wall.  The fingers moved, unbuttoning the flannel shirt I was wearing and pushing it back off my shoulders.  I shook the material off and it bunched at my wrists.  I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as Jim unbuckled my belt, unbuttoned my pants, then shoved the material over my hips.  It fell, pooling around my ankles.

Cool air wrapped around my aching hard-on as Jim hooked his fingers under the elastic band of my briefs and pulled them down as well.  The material, raking over my erection, made my balls pump against my thighs and I moaned softly.

"Oh yeah," Jim whispered in the darkness, his hands gripping tightly around my stiff cock.  He cupped my balls, too, weighing me in his palm.  "Chief, you are so damned perfect."

I leaned my head back against the wall and groaned again as Jim slowly stroked my tool, pausing occasionally to press it between his palms.  I felt the fire beginning to rage in my balls as the pressure increased.  Without thinking, I thrust my hips forward, rocking between Jim's callused fingers, fucking his hands.  "Gotta stop…"  I panted.  "…too close."

Then the hands were gone from my tool, rubbing over my ass, his fingers curling into my flesh.  "God, Jim," I sighed, "that feels so good."

Jim's fingers touched my chest, flicking ever so gently across the hair to rub gently across my nipples and tug at my nipple ring.  "I'm just getting started."

"I want to touch you," I complained, reaching up to tug at the buttons on Jim's shirt.

"No," he said, "not yet.  I want to finish this first."

"I've got to sit down," I said.  "I'm getting light-headed."

Jim chuckled softly in the dark, then took a step away.  "Let's move this upstairs, Chief."

I stooped and pulled up my pants, then followed Jim up the stairs to our second-floor bedroom.  Diffuse light filtered into the room through closed curtains.  Sitting on the bed, I unlaced my shoes and pulled them off, all the while watching as Jim unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it over his shoulders.

I watched him peel his pants over his thighs, layered with muscle and a light covering of hair.  He pushed the material over diamond-shaped calves, leaving the material gathered at his ankles as he swung around and sat down.  I heard his boots tumble onto the carpet, followed by the sound of his socks being pulled from his feet.  I wished I had sentinel hearing.  I wanted to listen to the sound of his cock, straining against his briefs.  He stood and removed those, too.

Undressed, I stood as well.  This was Jim's show and I waited silently to see what was going to happen next.

Jim reached out, grabbing my arm and backing me up against the wall again.  "Still light-headed?" he asked, his voice low and challenging.

"No," I whispered, pressing my back against the cold plaster and closing my eyes.  The coolness of the wall felt good against my hot skin.

"Don't move," Jim commanded, reaching up to run his fingers through my long hair, then rubbed along the back of my neck.

"Don't move," I echoed, gasping slightly when the crown of Jim's hard cock pressed against my thigh.

His hands rubbed down the back of my neck, over my shoulders, blazing a trail of pure pleasure to my nipples.  I grunted softly.

A hot tongue rubbed over one of my nipples like Jim was trying to wipe it off.  I moaned, arching my back, pressing my chest out.  The tip of Jim's tongue pressed against the nub, forcing it back into the areolae.  He moved to my other nipple, his teeth tapping gently against my flesh.

And as fast as the pleasure had descended upon me, it was gone.  But the hands returned, hunting a path over my ribs, hips, then back to cup my ass.

"Did I ever tell you that you have a great ass?" Jim asked softly.

I felt my cheeks begin to burn, but I kept my eyes closed as I replied, "Nope, that's a new one."

"Well, I have now," Jim half-growled, his hands moving again, seeking out my cock like a pair of heat-seeking missiles.  They grabbed, pulled, rubbed and squeezed.

I surrendered under the hungry touch, then started to tremble, my knees getting wobbly again.  "Not too fast," I pleaded in a soft whisper.

"Christ, Chief," Jim panted, "you're so damned hot.  I've got to–"

Suddenly the hands were gone, replaced by the deep wetness of Jim's mouth as his full lips closed on the head of my tool.  I gasped, springing up onto my toes before sliding back down the wall a little as waves of overpowering sensation drained the tension from my muscles.  Pressing my hands against the wall, I circled my hips, feeling the soft pressure of Jim's tongue as it played at my come-hole.

A deep sigh escaped my lungs and I reached for my tool, squeezing the root.  I could feel the veins swell along the sides, forcing it to rock-hardness but stopping the organism that threatened to cut short the evening's fun.  I felt the precome tickle my hole as it oozed free only to be licked away.

Jim pulled away, his lips making a popping sound as they broke contact with me. Then his hands captured my balls, rolling them between his powerful fingers.

"Yes," I hissed.  I wanted to shoot so bad, but I was determined to hold out for as long as I could.  I clenched my ass tight and took a deep breath, letting it out in a shuddering sigh.

"You've got amazing control," Jim said quietly, standing and pressing his own erection roughly against mine.

"Not if you keep that up," I growled in reply.  With a deft movement that surprised Jim and myself, I grabbed his shoulders and reversed our positions, pressing him back against the wall.  "My turn."

He started to object, but when his cock disappeared down my throat, he swallowed the comment.  He pulled out with one quick stroke, and I knew he was afraid he was going to lose it right then and there.

"Jim?" I questioned in the dimly lit room, peering up at his face, trying to read his expression.

"I'm too close," he replied, but he couldn't stop himself.  He reached out and cupped the back of my head, working it around his hard cock, trying the sensation on for size.  It was a perfect fit.  He pumped twice, fast, then erupted, the force of the pleasure forcing him back against the wall.  I felt his juice hit the back of my throat.  He pumped out another shot, then another.  He groaned loudly, his hips jerking automatically with each load he freed.

When he was done Jim sagged back against the wall.  "Christ.  I thought I'd… make it… a little longer… than that," he panted.

I chuckled as I stood.

Jim pointed to the Queen-sized bed.  "Lay down."

Without hesitation I followed orders.

Jim flopped down beside me.  He cupped my chin in his hand and whispered, "I want to try it."

My eyes widened.  "You're sure?'

"I want to feel you inside of me," he said.

I swallowed hard, but nodded.

I turned him over and rained wet kisses down his back, moving slowly over his shoulders, along his neck, nuzzling behind his ears.

Jim ground his soft cock into the bed.

I dug my fingers into his butt muscles, then pressed against his back as my well-placed knee widened the space between his legs.  I wasn't surprised when I felt Jim's resurrected erection as he bucked his hips up.

"Blair…" he moaned, his voice raw with want.

"Easy, Jim, you have to be relaxed, loose."  I rolled him over onto his back, pausing for a moment to admire the tool standing at attention in all its glory.  I attacked.

Jim's breath caught and I reached up, pinching one of his nipples.  He thrust his hips up, crushing the crown of his cock against the back of my mouth and shot his second load.  I swallowed the thick cream, sucking at the same time, urging him to give me all he had.

Jim grunted one last time and heaved a long sigh as every muscle in his body went slack.  I rolled him back onto his belly.  I could tell he was listening to the scrape of the nightstand drawer being opened.  A moment later he cocked his head slightly when I tore open the foil wrapper and pulled out a condom.  He sighed at the wet sound of it being rolled along my tool.  I made an effort to go slow, teasing him as I squeezed out lube and frictioned my hands against each other.  Then came the moist _whack_ as I caressed my aching hard-on.

I pulled his cheeks apart, rubbing the oily liquid over his pumping hole.  Jim moaned softly as I worked one, then two fingers inside of him, stretching him open.  He didn't jump, so I guessed that he was feeling no pain.  He was so relaxed I knew he'd swallow me up as soon as I pressed my condom-protected cock against his willing pucker.

Jim wriggled, enjoying the fingerplay and the sensations each new angle of penetration sparked.  I pulled my fingers free and he breathed deeply, willing himself to total relaxation.  I ran my tool up the back of his thighs, poked at his balls, then slid just past the entrance of his ass and stopped, waiting for him to adjust to the invasion.

When I felt the tight ring of muscle relax I gently pushed further in.  Jim jerked slightly and grunted.  I knew it was a quick spark of pain that had lit up his insides, but I also knew it would flare instantly into a rush of pure pleasure.  It did and I felt him relax again.

I eased myself further in, then slipped my hands under Jim's hips and lifted him up.  Jim drew his knees up slightly to keep his hips elevated.  I drew back a fraction and thrust carefully, sinking myself further into the tight embrace.  We both moaned softly.

"Pull your knees up further," I directed, hoping what worked for me would work for him as well.

He obeyed, drawing his knees up under him, his chest still flat against the bed.  He looked like a Muslim, prostrate for prayer, but this was an entirely different kind of spiritual experience.

Jim's butt clenched tighter as he adjusted to the new position, then quickly relaxed as I rocked tenderly to send an electric-like charge of ecstasy through his body. I could feel his cock beat like he'd just ejaculated.  When the muscles relaxed again, I pressed in deeper.  He was so hot, so tight.  I ground my teeth together, willing myself not to come.

My hands pressed against Jim's hips, I began to move, slowly and carefully at first, but finally working myself deeper and deeper into that velvet oven.  When I was finally buried I paused, catching my breath.

Jim allowed his body to go limp, reveling in the pleasure.  That's when I began to move, pulling back, thrusting in, the rhythm rocking Jim into the bed with a steady beat that gradually built in tempo.

I repositioned my hands, too, holding on to Jim's cheeks, spreading them apart further, watching as my cock slid in and out of him.  "Oh, Christ," I hissed, grinding my teeth together again.  I was so close.

I knew he had to be feeling everything as I explored his insides – the head of my tool, the shaft, my balls, slapping against his own.  He was being filled up, completely, and I wondered if he felt like my cock would eventually burst through his own.  It was a sensation I was very familiar with.

I leaned forward, forcing Jim to lift his hips even higher to keep me buried inside of him.  But that gave me the room I needed to reach under and grab his throbbing cock.

The tug at his dick, and the one plowing his ass made Jim shake like he was on fire.

"Oh, yeah," I heard him say.  I pumped him as fast as I could, the lube on my hand making it easy.  "Give it to me, Chief," Jim hissed, ramming himself back to meet my thrusts, forcing me deep inside his body.  He began to shake.

I felt my cock swell, then the first pulse of come shot free, leaving me in a vibrating frenzy.  I felt the hot liquid quickly swell the tip of my condom.

But I knew I had to finish Jim.  I pulled and squeezed in time with each hot jet that blasted into the tip of my condom.

The combination of sensation was all it took and Jim bucked up one last time, his ass muscles grabbing at my shooting cock and squeezing one more load free before he exploded like a volcano.  His come was so thick I expected to hear it hit the bedspread, but there was no sound.

And then it was over.

I pulled my softening cock out and Jim's ass closed tight in what I knew was a combination of pleasure and pain.  He stretched his legs out behind him, then rolled over onto his back, avoiding the wet spot he'd left on the bed.  I leaned over and kissed him, then dropped down beside him.

"Damn, but it's good to be alive," he said.

"I agree completely," I panted.

We lay in silence for several moments, but then I had to ask, "Why'd you do that?"

"What?" Jim asked.

"Why did you let me… you know."

He chuckled softly against my shoulder. "I've watched your face, Chief, I've seen how good it felt to you.  I wanted to try it myself."

"And did you like it?"

"I did," Jim said, snuggling closer and getting comfortable.

"Uh, Jim," I said.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think we ought to get under the covers?"

"Good idea."

I waited a moment, then realized that he was already asleep.  I got up and pulled down a couple of spare blankets, using them to cover Jim.  That done, I crawled in next to him and quickly fell asleep.

Jim told me later that he always fell asleep listening to the sound of my heart beating…

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

A tender touch, running along my back, then hip, then thigh was what woke me up.  For a moment I was confused, but then I remembered the night before.  That explained why I was sleeping on top of the bedspread.

Jim continued stroking me from shoulder to ass.  "You awake?" asked a soft whisper.

"I am now," I grumbled.

Jim chuckled softly, inching closer and nuzzling the back of my neck, biting gently.  "Hungry?"

I sighed, trying to concentrate, but the combination of hand and mouth on my skin was making it impossible.  "I could eat…  How about waffles?" I muttered.

"Mmm," Jim replied.  "I was thinking something a little different."

Jim's hand slipped over my hip, his fingers straining to reach my semi-hard cock. I rolled onto my belly, then propped myself up on my elbows, staring at him in the semi-darkness.

"And what exactly did you have in mind?" I asked.

When Jim made no reply, I pulled the covers down, exposing his neck and shoulders, then leaned over, kissing them.

A soft moan was all the answer I needed.


End file.
